The Honeymoon
by SisiDraig
Summary: Second Sequel to 'Shadow of Your Love' set after 'The Proposal' . A few people asked for a sequel/another chapter... so here it is. I would give you a summary but I think the title speaks for itself! : ...xx


**I know you're probably sick of me but I am a true fan fic junkie and I can't deny my cravings and my imagination!! (and that made me sound incredibly full of myself and a little bit poetic, and although I am one of those, you shall never know which one).**

**^^^ ignore, this is what happens to my brain after 4 and half hours of French and it get's past about 11.53pm!!**

**I wrote this Wednesday evening, whilst watching the American Election (Well done Obama!!) and at the time I didn't really fancy writing the wedding, coz I've never been to one and have NO idea what they're like! So, I wrote this instead!**

**Also, _HELP_** **with the rating please! Thank you :D**

**D/C: *sighs* The Mighty Boosh is not mine. It belongs to Noel Fielding and Julian Barratt, both of whom are comic genius' (and rather georgeous)!**

*****

Vince flopped on to the bed, flushed red and panting heavily.

"You know, your getting much better at that." he giggled, turning his head to gaze at his new husband.

"Thanks Mr Noir-Moon." Howard laughed.

"That definitely sounds better." Vince sighed. "I don't care what you say."

"Mmm, well, we both knew you'd get your way in the end."

"Yes, we did." giggled Vince, flipping on to his side and running a finger down Howard's chest making the older man shiver with pleasure. "And now, I going to get my way again, with you." he grinned, licking his lips carnivorously.

"Already?" Howard asked, "We're going on our honeymoon in a few hours. We should really get some sleep."

"We've got all the time in the world to sleep." moaned the smaller man, moving so that he was half lying on Howard. "Please, pretty please."

"Oh, alright then." Howard said with mock exasperation. "If you insist."

"Well don't bother if it's such a problem."

"Shut up you." Howard giggled, rolling over so he was above Vince. "Come here." he leant down and kissed him deeply.

--

"QUICK!" Vince screamed, "Come on Howard, faster. Bloody run, will you?"

"I am running." Howard panted, bright red and sweaty.

"Well run faster. MOVE!" Vince yelled, as a family dived out the way of the suitcase trolley that was hurtling along the airport. Vince sat upon the two suitcases, like a Roman emperor on a chariot.

"Left!" Vince shouted and Howard veered to the left, almost knocking an old woman clean off her feet.

"Sorry!" Vince called back, giggling stupidly before bouncing up and down and pointing excitedly ahead of him. "There it is Howard! Check in desk for Hawaii!"

"Thank god." panted Howard, running to the check in desk.

"Hi." he said, leaning heavily on the counter, his breaths coming in short sharp gasps. Vince giggled, jumping daintily from his suitcase tower and walking to join Howard.

"Hiya," he grinned. "Do we book in here for Hawaii?"

"Yes." smiled the woman, "though you're lucky. One more minute and you wouldn't be able to get on the flight."

"I've always been quite lucky." Vince smiled.

"Hmm, is he okay?" she asked indicating Howard who'd just collapsed in a heap on the floor, clutching his chest, still struggling to get his breath back.

"He's fine." grinned Vince "He's just a bit out of shape that's all. And it probably didn't help that I kept him up all night." he winked.

"Vince." rasped Howard, from the floor. "She doesn't need to know that."

Vince giggled again and said "Sorry. It was our wedding night."

"Vince!" moaned Howard, but the woman didn't seem too phased.

"Well congratulations Mr… Noir." she said looking at his passport.

"It's Noir-Moon now, actually." Vince corrected her, "Hey, maybe you could settle something for us."

"mm, what's that then?" she asked, as Howard, who'd just managed to scramble to his feet, put a suitcase on the scales.

"What sounds better? Moon-Noir, or Noir-Moon?"

"They both sound pretty magical." the girl smiled, "God, this is a heavy suitcase." she exclaimed sticking a bright orange 'heavy case' sticker on the glittery purple case.

"That's his." Howard said, jabbing a thumb in Vince's direction. "He insists he has to bring his entire wardrobe as well as all his 'holiday clothes' that we had to go shopping for last week."

"I'm like that" the girl smiled, pushing a button so that the glittery suitcase disappeared behind a black curtain. "I can't leave anything behind."

"Exactly, what if the New Romantic look comes back in and I haven't got the right clothes?"

The girl laughed and handing back the passports, said "Have a nice honeymoon."

"We will." Vince said, hopping back on the now empty trolley. "Come on Howard, give me a push. There's a trolley home over there." Howard sighed, nodded to the woman and pushed the trolley with Vince shouting things like.

"Faster, come on… run!"

--

The plane journey was a nightmare. Firstly, Vince had decided his seat was been 'too upright'. So he'd reclined (emptying the man behind's drink into his unsuspecting lap). Then, deciding this still wasn't comfortable, he'd put it back up again and leant on Howard.

"No, what we really need is your seat to recline." he decided. Pushing the round silver button so that the two men hurtled backwards and the chair hit the woman behind full in the head.

"Sorry," giggled Vince, settling down only to discover that this was not only incredibly uncomfortable, but also forbidden for take off.

After that, Vince had wanted to sit by the window. Howard hadn't booked a window seat, so, Vince moaned and whinged relentlessly until, the man in the offending seat snapped, shouting

"Sit here! Please. For god sake, sit here! Just shut up!"

Vince's face dropped and Howard shouted

"Hey! Watch it. Don't you dare talk to him like that or I'll come at you like a bull on speed."

Once sat in the window seat Vince looked intently out of the window for all of five minutes, whilst the plane took off, before announcing, very loudly, that he was bored and wanted something fun to do.

"Bloody hell Vince." hissed Howard, "Shut up. Please, everyone's looking." Vince looked around, indeed, everyone was staring at him, most of them angrily.

"Sorry." Vince whispered, pouting ever so slightly. "M'just excited."

"I know." Howard chuckled, tapping the smaller mans leg. "And when we get off the plane you can run round like a child crazy on e-numbers if you wish, but for now… just entertain yourself, quietly, okay?"

Vince nodded. Howard sighed, leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. Then, slowly, he felt a foot sliding slowly, teasingly, up his leg towards his crotch and he was suddenly wide-awake.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaky and high-pitched.

"Entertaining myself." Vince grinned and then, leaning in very close, he added "I've always wanted to join the mile high club, haven't you?"

If Howard was honest, it wasn't something he'd ever thought about but looking down at Vince, his blue eye's glinting wickedly, biting on his bottom lip, he very much wanted to be part of the mile high club. Seeing this, Vince grinned and whispered. "I'll go to the toilet now, you follow me in a couple of minutes. Kay?"

Howard nodded, not trusting himself to speak and smirked at the annoyed face of the man next to him as Vince climbed straight over the top of him, without so much as an 'excuse me'.

--

"I can't believe you did that. That poor woman!" Vince laughed uncontrollably.

"It's not funny Vince, it's your bloody fault. And now we don't even get to go our honeymoon."

"I didn't make you walk in on her while she was in the toilet. If it's anybody's fault, it's yours."

"It wasn't my fault, I was looking for you. I just pushed the only open door. She should have locked it anyway. 'I'm claustrophobic', I've never heard so much nonsense in my life. Anyway, it wasn't just me. You annoyed everyone within a ten seat radius."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who got branded a pervert."

"It was your stupid fault anyway. Mile high club. That was never going to work, was it?"

"Might've. Anyway, it was worth it. There's nothing sexier than arriving in Hawaii and seeing your husband getting arrested by two huge police men. Hey, you should have stolen one of their uniforms."

"What and just add that to my list of crimes?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe got a criminal record now, because of you."

"I know, a criminal record and kicked out of the most powerful country in the world. God that's sexy." Vince shivered at the thought of it.

Howard looked at him, out of the corner of his eye. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You're dangerous now!"

"You're crazy."

"Maybe, but you love it."

"Mmm, stop here please." Howard said, to the taxi driver as they pulled up outside the Dalston flat.

"It's seems like only this morning we left this place." and Vince laughed as Howard shot him a filthy look before paying the driver.

Just as the taxi driver sped off, leaving Howard and Vince stood next to the two suitcases staring up at their flat, Naboo came bustling out.

"What are you two doing back?"

"Howard's a sex-pest." laughed Vince, then turning to his husband he said "Howard, I'm going upstairs. Give me ten minutes, yeah? We can still have a honeymoon, even if we're not abroad." and with that he bounded off to their room, leaving Howard to explain to Naboo exactly what had gone on.

--

When Howard opened the door of their bedroom, he found Vince lying on the bed pretending to be virginal and innocent but with a wicked look in his eyes that showed he was neither of these things. Draped around the room were flowery Hawaiian necklaces, coconuts and grass skirts (which Vince had saved from a party he'd had a few months ago.) Howard could here Bollo's 'sounds of the ocean' CD playing. So there was a quiet lapping of waves in the background. There were bright colours all around and there was a definite feeling of Hawaii about the room.

"Lock the door." Vince ordered. Howard did so. "Does it look like Hawaii?"

"No." smiled Howard, "But it doesn't matter. It's perfect."

"I'm sorry if you think I ruined our Honeymoon." Vince sighed, sitting up. Howard smiled again, sitting softly on the bed beside him and cupping his cheek.

"Don't be silly, you could never ruin anything, not really."

"How can you say that? If it wasn't for me, we'd be sunning ourselves on a beach, right now. I ruin everything."

"Vince, I love you. The only way anything could be ruined is if you weren't there. I don't care if our honeymoon is in Hawaii or in our Dalston flat decorated to look a tiny bit like a naïve persons stereotype of Hawaii." Vince giggled, looking round at the poorly decorated bedroom. "If you're there. I honestly couldn't care less."

"Mean it?"

"Of course."

"I love you Howard."

"Love you too little man. Now, seeing as we're on our honeymoon, seems to me we need get down to some serious honeymooning." he said, leaning in and running a trail a kisses along Vince's jaw line, causing the younger man to moan slightly.

"Howard?" he mumbled

"yeah?"

"Can we pretend we're on the plane please?"

Howard stopped kissing and looked up. "You're kidding? That's ridiculous."

Vince shook his head, looking a little embarrassed. "I really wanted to do it on the plane." he mumbled, turning even redder.

Howard was going to take the mick, but seeing Vince look so vulnerable, he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he said softly "How are we going to do that?"

"We could go in the wardrobe?" Vince suggested.

"Are you serious?" Howard asked, in disbelief. Vince blushed even harder, but nodded before whispering "Actually, don't worry. I wish I hadn't mentioned it now." Howard looked at the wardrobe and then back to his husband.

"Okay." he sighed.

"What?" Vince asked looking up, his face the picture of surprise and delight.

"Get in the cupboard."

"Really Howard?"

"Yeah, but hurry up… before I change my mind." Vince didn't need telling twice and opened the door to his wardrobe. "Actually, do you mind if we go in yours, there's less clothes in there."

Howard looked at him exasperated, but seeing Vince looking so excited. His big blue eyes shining beautifully. And Howard felt weak.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Just hurry up."

*****

**To be honest with you, i find this a bit weird and i thought twice about posting it... hence why it's going up today (and not wednesday when I wrote it)! Oh well, I'll let you guys decide.**

**Love ya all,  
Sisi...xx**


End file.
